


Booty Call (Literally)

by Pale_Goblin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Butt Dialing, Deepthroating, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern Era, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Goblin/pseuds/Pale_Goblin
Summary: Jaskier rubbing one out accidentally butt dialing Geralt who ALWAYS answers Jaskier's calls. Geralt hears silence for a bit before hearing Jaskier just moaning...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Booty Call (Literally)

Geralt spent most of his time with his eyes glued to a screen, tapping his fingers away at the keyboard like a mouse running on a wheel. Loud and annoying. It was barely noon, and he barely had two cups of coffee into his veins. Monday’s were rough for anyone, but they were the worst for him.  
During Monday's Ciri, his beautiful daughter took forever to be woken up. Even with his full team of brothers, gods, even Lambert's loud air horn didn’t work this morning. So Geralt was late and didn’t have his usual coffee amount before getting SLAMMED at work with loads of unfinished work that Yennefer left.  
He knew she meant well, Yen wanted him to get the promotion, but that did mean she had to work him to the bone to show his worth.  
“How’s it going?” Yen leaned her body on the ‘doorway’ of his cubicle dressed to the nines and looking as beautiful as ever. Geralt hummed in response far too deep into his work to answer fully.  
She let out a soft sigh, “Come on, let’s go have some lunch, my treat for all this extra work.” Geralt looked up at her, seeing the slight worry in her eye of the struggle she was causing for his greater good, that is.  
“Is this a trick?” Geralt asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.  
It was rare for Yennefer to take responsibility for her actions. Not that she ever did anything terrible, but sometimes she didn’t notice people’s limits.  
“Heavens no, You need a break,” Yennefer smiled, “Come on, I’ll take you to Starbucks and get your favorite.”  
Geralt looked down at his mug, seeing it void of coffee and the only thing keeping him going. Maybe taking a break and getting his favorite drink would do him some good. After that, he can finally get the last of this data inputted into the computer and be done with it.  
“Are you paying?” Geralt asked, knowing full well that ‘my treat’ should mean she is paying, but he could never be too careful with her. She was kind of tricky like that sometimes.  
“Yes?” She crossed her arms against her chest, giving Geralt a stare. “I did say my treat.”  
“Just making sure,” Geralt smiled, standing up from his very uncomfortable office chair. Honestly, it would be nice not to eat lunch alone, he was so used to Jaskier bugging him to have lunch every day, but he’s been so busy with work since he got his record deal.  
He missed his best friend, and he couldn’t believe he ever would miss that voice of his.

The coffee shop was packed, as it seemed to always be during this time of day, filled with hipsters, your basic white girls, and white-collar workers. Geralt liked to spend most of his time here watching people and watching people’s exciting lives since his life was so goddamn boring. The only exciting thing he did was when he and his brothers went hunting. They had been doing it every fall since they were just boys, and they always could so drunk that something dumb happened.  
“Dark roast, right?” Yennefer asked as they got into the line of people waiting for their energy boost of the day.  
Before Geralt could answer, his phone went off, the soft singing voice of Jaskier that he recorded for his ring tone when Geralt was sleeping. Geralt nodded at Yennefer, pulled his phone out of his pocket in a rush trying to stop people from staring at him for having a famous pop star's voice on his phone. It probably looked weird for a guy as old as he was to have a 25 years voice on his phone.  
“Yeah, um, one second,” Geralt slid his finger on the screen of his phone before holding it to his ear.  
“Hello?”  
Geralt heard nothing at first, nothing but white noise, generally; by now, Jaskier was talking his ear off about something. “Hello?? Jaskier?”  
Maybe he called by accident; Geralt was just about to hang up before a small moan; at first, Geralt thought it was a pain, but it was pleasure after the second one that was louder.  
Fuck, is he having sex? Why the fuck did Jaskier call him? Another moan came over the phone, muffled by something. Maybe he just butt-dialed him?  
“Ah---Fuc--” Jaskier’s beautiful voice hummed on the other line, making Geralt need to take a sharp breath. His face was flushed as he felt hot, spreading down his chest to his groin.  
“Who is it, Geralt?” Yennefer asked, probably only because of the look he had on his face.  
“Eskel, I need you to slow down. What happened with Lambert?” Geralt choked out, trying to listen to the sweet sound of his best friend’s moan on the other end of the phone. It was blissfully unique, something he didn’t know he needed like he finally found the sun in his dull world.  
“Uh-- fuck--” Jaskier’s moans were getting louder and more sing-song like as he seemly was reaching the edge of his limits and getting ready to explode with such an orgasm. It was trying to get hard to not pitch a fucking tent in the middle of Starbucks. Honestly, Jaskier’s sexy booty call came at the worst time.  
This was wrong, wasn’t it? Geralt should have hung up a long time ago, but he just wanted to hear Jaskier. He missed him, he did. Fuck, Geralt was really in love with his best friend. What was wrong with him?  
“Geralt...FUCK” the sound of Jaskier cumming into his ear and shouting his name put him over the edge, and he totally had a boner now. Geralt was in total shock. Did they both feel like this the whole time, and they both didn’t say anything?  
Geralt heard Jaskier gasp, “NO, I hope he didn’t hear an---” and then Jaskier hung up the phone before Geralt could say anything at all. He wanted to tell him it was okay.  
“Geralt?” Yen’s voice entered his mind again. She looked worried, “What’s wrong?”  
“I’m cumm- I mean, I’ll meet you there,” Geralt hung up the phone. “I gotta go; Lambert did something stupid. Will you cover for me?”  
Yennefer nodded, “I hope he’s okay.”

Geralt didn’t take any time to say anything else before he ran out of the storefront, needing and craving his friend’s voice. I hoped Jaskier was home and not everywhere else masturbating in some jailors' closet. He knew Jaskier liked danger, so it wouldn’t surprise Geralt that he would just Masturbate anywhere with ease.  
Maybe, He should call him, but showing up randomly and pulling him in for a tight hot kiss would be better.  
Geralt ran back to the office, getting into his beaten-up black honda civic, hoping to fucking god that Jaskier was home or even still there by the time he got there. It was the only thing streaming through his head. He NEEDED Jaskier to be there, or he was pretty sure he was going to break something with his dick.  
The drive was uncomfortable. The erection in Geralt’s pants didn’t go down because he just kept getting Jaskier moaning his name like it was a drug. Honestly, Geralt wanted his head in between Jaskier’s thighs, taking him in so deep that Jaskier would have to scream his name.  
God, he had been hiding these feelings so deep into himself that the smallest leak of Jaskier wanting him too is making him want to call that pop singer so no other person can get the chance.  
He wondered how long Jaskier had been hiding this, as long as Geralt? Maybe Longer? They have known each other for years, so many years why didn’t either of them say anything?

Geralt sat in his car in front of Jaskier’s fancy house, gripping the steering wheel hard against his palms. Why was he worried? If Jaskier felt the same way, there is nothing to worry about at all. He just has to go in and pull that beautiful man into a kiss.  
Geralt took a deep breath looking at Jaskier’s sports car parked beside him, then back at the house. Seeing Jaskier’s head poke out from the curtains, confused at first, a smile came across his face, and he waved Geralt to go inside.  
Geralt didn’t hide his massive erection as he walked to the door, and Geralt had never seen Jaskier run so fucking fast before. The door swung open before Geralt could grab for the handle.  
“You called?” Geralt mumbled,  
“So, You heard…” Jaskier looked down at Geralt’s pitched tent, biting at his lip as he stared at it in wonder.  
“Mhmm,” Geralt stepped closer, sliding his hands onto Jaskier’s slender hips “ I feel the same way…”  
“Really?” Jaskier whispered, rolling his ‘r’s in such a sexy tone it sent sparks off in Geralt’s brain. He has wanted to do this for so long, far too long. “How long?”  
“Hmm, long,” Geralt mumbled, leaning in for a kiss, longing for their lips to touch.  
Jaskier pulled back, “Wait, wait, wait,” he smirked, grabbing a whole of Geralt’s hands and pulling him into the house. “Close the door.”  
Geralt kicked the door closed this foot, growing impatient because his dick was so hard he couldn’t stand it anymore. The way Jaskier smelled like a fresh field of lavender and the way his tongue sticks out when he smiles. Everything about this singer made Geralt happy.  
“Okay,” Jaskier whispered, sending another spark off in Geralt just before the singer pushed their lips together, humming like it was some yummy stew.  
Geralt let himself mold to Jaskier, allowing himself to get pushed against the door, and his lips parted so Jaskier’s tongue could slip into his mouth. The taste was salty like he ate his cum. This just turned Geralt on more with the thought of that, which made him go back to the Idea in the car where Geralt’s head was in between Jaskier’s thighs.  
Geralt pulled away, catching his breath, “I want to suck your dick.” It must have sounded sexy the way Geralt said it because he had never seen Jaskier give him that look before of pure lust.  
“Oh? Well, get on your knees, then” Jaskier already was starting to undo his belt, but Geralt wanted him sitting down because he was going to rock this guy’s world.  
“In the living room.” Geralt gestured with his head, leading Jaskier into the sitting area. So excited and nearly drooling just from the thought.  
Geralt rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, watching Jaskier drop his pants to his ankles, “Sit,” Geralt growled, pushing Jaskier back onto the chair, hearing a squeak of leather under his bare ass.  
“Don’t be bossy, pup,” Jaskier frowned. “I called you, remember? Now come and suck me dry.”  
Geralt dropped to his knees, surprised to see Jaskier being like this, he was usually so...different, but Geralt liked it. Being called pup stirred some feelings he didn’t understand in himself. Something he craved to be called again.  
Geralt kissed the inside of Jaskier’s thigh, feeling the coarse hair that laid there against Jaskier’s soft skin. Seeing Jaskier naked was normal for Geralt, they spent a lot of time together over the years, so this was no different from them getting changed together.  
Geralt grabbed Jaskiers cock in his hand and swirled his wet tongue on the tip of it, hearing a breathy moan come from Jaskier above him. It excited Geralt even more just with the air escaping his friends’ lungs.  
“Ughh, Geralt,” Jaskier moaned, lacing his fingers into Geralt’s white mane lightly tugging as Geralt lowered his head down on Jaskier’s throbbing cock. The singer tasted sweeter than salty, and Geralt wanted to milk him dry for the pleasure of taste.  
“Oh good lord, Geralt,” Jaskier breathed out. “You are good at this; your tongue is sublime.”  
Geralt took it in deeper, just stopping before it hit his gag reflex, but Jaskier had other plans. Geralt’s head was pushed down, taking Jaskier’s cock in so deep he felt it down his throat. He gagged at first, but then Jaskier spoke with his sweet voice as he pulled Geralt’s face back a little to let him breathe, “Such a good little pup you are.”  
At that moment, Geralt would like Jaskier to do anything to him; he wanted to be used if it meant Jaskier felt good.  
Just before Geralt was ready, Jaskier pushed his head down again, making him choke on his friend’s cock, but Jaskier’s moans were worth it.  
“You wanna make me cum don’t you darling?” Jaskier asked, rocking his hips into Geralt’s face using his mouth as a pocket pussy. Geralt nodded, gripping Jaskier’s thighs hard as he kept gagging every time Jaskier’s cock hit the back of his throat, but he loved it. Every minute of Jaskier using him like this was like heaven.  
“Brace for it, pup,” Jaskier hummed, picking up the pace as he thrusted hard into Geralt’s throat, moaning with such pleasure.  
Geralt could feel Jaskier’s cock twitching more with every thrust until Jaskier nearly screamed Geralt’s name as He drove his cock so deep, cumming into Geralt’s throat that the pup had to swallow fast to be able to breathe. It was lovely.  
“Good boy…”  
Maybe his life wasn’t so boring, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day <3\  
> Follow me on twitter @pale_goblin  
> 


End file.
